sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Life and Times of David Lloyd George
|voices = |narrated = |theme_composer = |opentheme = |endtheme = |composer = Ennio Morricone |country = United Kingdom |language = English |num_seasons = |num_episodes = 9 |list_episodes = |distributor = BBC |executive_producer = |co_exec = |producer = |sup_producer = |asst_producer = |cons_producer = |co-producer = |editor = |story_editor = |location = |cinematography = |camera_setup = |runtime = 60 minutes |channel = BBC One |picture_format = |audio_format = |first_run = |first_aired = 4 March 1981 |last_aired = 29 April 1981 |preceded_by = |followed_by = |related = |website = |prod_website = }} The Life and Times of David Lloyd George is a BBC Wales drama serial broadcast in 1981 on the BBC1 network and which stars Philip Madoc, Lisabeth Miles, Kika Markham and David Markham. It featured music by Ennio Morricone, including the theme music ("Chi Mai"), which was a surprise hit in the UK charts, reaching number 2. The opening titles showed an elderly David Lloyd George walking through the Welsh countryside near Criccieth remembering his Uncle Lloyd baptising the young David George (later Lloyd George) in a mountain stream. The series is in 9 hourly parts covering most of the major events of Lloyd George's life from his birth in Manchester in January 1863 until his death in 1945 in Llanystumdwy. The major events of Lloyd George's life are covered in the production including his personal life, specifically the running of two families. The duration of Lloyd George's political career, of over 54 years, combined with the length of the series means that certain periods of history have been skirted over. This is particularly the case with the various Liberal Party splits from 1918 onwards. The historical consultant for the series was the historian A. J. P. Taylor. Cast * Dylan Jones - David Lloyd George (as a boy) * Euros Jones - William George (as a boy) * Philip Madoc - David Lloyd George * Lisabeth Miles - Margaret Lloyd George * William Thomas - William George * Kika Markham - Frances Stevenson * William Hootkins - Winston Churchill * Meredith Edwards - Richard Lloyd * David Markham - Herbert Henry Asquith * Sue Jones-Davies - Megan Lloyd George * Gillian Elisa - Anita George * Ietsyn Garlick - Richard Lloyd George * Elen Roger Jones - Sara * Lisa Grug - Megan Lloyd George (older age) * Denys Hawthorne - John Dillon * Hugh Morton - Reginald McKenna * Jonathan Elsom - Maurice Hankey * Ioan Meredith - J.T. Davies * Beryl Williams - Betsy George * Rachel Thomas - Mrs. Richard Owen * Jack Wynne-Williams - Richard Lloyd George * John Gill - Lord Curzon * Anthony Sharp - Lord Grey * Ed Devereaux - Max Aitken * Fulton Mackay - Andrew Bonar Law * Michael Anthony - Georges Clemenceau * Michael Cochrane - Charles Masterman * Dermot Tuohy - John Redmond * John Boxer - Murray of Elibank * John H. Francis - Gwilym Lloyd George * David Troughton - A. J. Sylvester * Ruth Madoc - Lizzie Davies * Glyn Williams - Returning officer * Donna Edwards - Mair Lloyd George * Kevin Flood - Edward Carson * Ray Smith - Aneurin Bevan * Paul Curran - Stanley Baldwin * Lockwood West - Edward VII * Roland Culver - William Ewart Gladstone * Wendy Williams - Emmeline Pankhurst * Richard Beale - Lord Kitchener * Terence Brook - George V of the United Kingdom * Sonn Connaughton - Éamon de Valera * Gabriel Connaughton - Michael Collins External links * Category:BBC Cymru Wales television programmes Category:British biographical films Category:British films Category:Cultural depictions of David Lloyd George Category:Cultural depictions of Edward VII Category:Cultural depictions of George V Category:Cultural depictions of Winston Churchill Category:Cultural depictions of Georges Clemenceau Category:Cultural depictions of Herbert Kitchener, 1st Earl Kitchener Category:Cultural depictions of Stanley Baldwin Category:Cultural depictions of Emmeline Pankhurst Category:Cultural depictions of Michael Collins Category:Cultural depictions of Éamon de Valera Category:Welsh television programmes Category:1981 British television programme debuts Category:1981 British television programme endings Category:1980s Welsh television series Category:1980s British drama television series Category:Television series scored by Ennio Morricone